Forever
by FanGirl26
Summary: 2 years after Doomsday Rose Tyler is still working for Torchwood hoping to find her way back to her husband. But when he finds her first how will they react seeing each other again. Especially when he is travelling with a certain red head named Donna.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." said a very loud red-headed woman. Rose just nodded and watched her walk all grinning like a crazy person.

Rose turned back look at the scene in front of her but no sign of him. She sighed and turned and walked away then faded leave no trace that she was ever there. When she reappeared she was in a brightly lit room filled with people and machine. Torchwood. Waiting for her in the middle of then room she was greeted by Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds. Not looking to happy with her

"Rose why didn't you wait for me? You know we aren't aloud to go through by ourselves." Jake said with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"What neither of you were here and I need to go through otherwise we would have lost the shift!" Rose shouted at both of them before finally letting the tears that she had been saving fall. Mickey walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. He gave Jake a look and then a small smile. They needed to tell Rose but they would wait until she had calmed down a bit first. Just then Pete Tyler head of Torchwood and kind of parallel dad to Rose entered. As soon as he saw Rose was back he went straight to her.

"Rose, darling why did you go through by yourself?" He asked taking over from Mickey and took her to his office.

"Neither Mickey or Jake was there and I needed to go through otherwise we would have lost the shift. I need to find him."Rose choked through her tear filled eyes. Pete walked round to her and crouched down to her level as she was sitting at his desk.

"Listen to me. We were all going to wait for the right time to tell you this but I think maybe we should tell you now" He started Rose looked up at him and started fiddling around with the two rings on her left hand.

"What is it?" She whispered careful not to talk as the tears would soon start to fall if she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey  
This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me please : )  
I am sad to say that i ****don't**** own Doctor Who : (**

Pete looks at her not wanting to tell her.  
"Rose everyone thinks that maybe you should give up trying to find him." He finally said standing up and backed away from her so a desk was between him and the now evil looking women in the room.

"WHAT!" she almost screamed "NO, I am not giving up. He is my husband I love him and I will find him again." And with that she stormed out of the room back to the control/shift room (Whatever you wanna call it).

Jake and Mickey were standing at one of the computers at the side wondering if they would have to tell Rose that they were going to shut the machine down or had Pete already told her.  
"I so hope we don't have to tell her, I mean you remember what she was like when we said that building this machine was impossible." Jake said finger hovering over the power button.  
"Mind you we did manage to build this so maybe you never know she might find him again." Mickey said moving Jake's hand away.

"Right when's the next shift?" Rose demanded walking into the room.  
"Rose didn't your dad tell you?" Mickey said carefully not wanting to have to tell her if Pete hadn't.  
"Yeah he told me but I am not giving up on him." She said taping buttons on the keyboard.  
"Rose it has been 2 years I don't think you are ever going to find him." Jake said walking towards her.  
Rose spun around in a second and got right in Jake's face.  
"Right you listen to me! I am in charge of this machine, I give the orders, and you follow them. OK?" Rose spat and turned back to the computer screen.  
"Right next shift 2 weeks I can wait that long." Rose whispered to herself, "I think"

2 hours later Rose was having the same conversation with her mother Jackie Tyler over an hour fighting Rose finally decided that maybe it was time to give up and move on.  
"Yeah maybe you are right I can't spend the rest of my life looking for him." Rose sighed.  
"Oh darling I am sorry but maybe it is for the best. Now can you go get Tony and Ali ready for the party and then I need you to get ready." Jackie said pushing Rose towards the stairs.  
"OK, TONY, ALI come on time to get ready." Rose shouted as two young children came running at her.

Jackie was celebrating her '40 th' birthday and they were having a big party so Rose, Jake, Mickey and Pete got the night off but all of them wondered how long it would be before they are needed to do some field work.

**There you go chapter 2 don't worry The Doctor will appear soon...Maybe. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey me agian sorry it's been a few days got carried away reading some fanfiction.  
Anyway her is chapter 3 (Just to let you know there is no Jake/Rose fluff)  
Again I do not own Dr. Who :(**

The Tyler mansion was now full with guests. Ever since Jackie had moved here they were always having parties. Pete, Mickey and Jake didn't mind but Rose didn't like the thought of having to pretend all the time. She could pretend that she was happy her and she was in fact the lost daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. But for tonight she was going to be happy. She had just finished getting ready Tony and Ali were downstairs annoying some guests Rose guessed. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at the reflection that was staring back. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pair of red heels to match her sequined red top. She had re-dyed her hair and was now bright blonde and long as she had grown it out. She sighed it was amazing what 2 years could do to a person. She wondered if he still thought of her as much as she thinks of him. _No Rose don't think of him tonight try and be happy for once since you came here._ She thought to herself. She pulled herself away from the mirror and left her room moving towards the party and the crowds of people waiting to talk to her.

You see because her 'dad' was a multi-millionaire she was expected to follow certain behaviour rules and other things. Like at this party for example her dad had invited some of his business colleagues and as she was a multi-millionairess when her 'father 'died she would be taking over the company. This means that she would be completely running Torchwood.  
"Ah Rose there you are. Here are some people I would like you to meet." Pete said spotting her and dragging her over to a group of old men wearing black pinstriped suits. _Pinstripes! Stop think of him_  
"Miss Tyler finally nice to put a face to a name." One of the men said shaking Rose's hand.  
"Actually it's Mrs." Rose corrected even though she couldn't be with her husband she still told people she had one.  
"My apologies, but may I just say neither your father here or your mother said that you were married." He said looking over at Pete when he said this.  
"Well it really isn't any of your business is it?" Rose said, "Now if you excuse me I am going to help my mum." And with that she turned away and went to find her mother.

The party was in full swing and even though Rose had been rude to many of her 'dads' colleagues he still insisted of introducing her to many more that seemed to turn up. She had finally escaped the clutches of her 'father' and went in the garden and sat down of the steps putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.  
"I thought I could do it. Just get through one night without physically hurting because I miss him so much." She said to herself. She was out there for about 15 minutes just sitting there staring ahead of her when Jake came and sat beside her.  
"You got the right idea here." He said looking out where she was looking.  
"Really is it that bad?" Rose asked trying not to laugh at the thought of another one of her mothers parties getting out of hand.  
""Na its ok. I just wish you were happier." He said turning his head to look at her. She was still staring ahead.  
"I wish I was to then people might get off my back about _him_." She whispered. It was then she realised that she was sitting outside at about 11:30 at night wearing only jeans and a strappy top. Jake saw her shiver and he took off his jacket and put it around his shoulders. She snuggled into it and put rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She simply said.  
"Anytime." He said putting his arm around her pulling her closer to him.  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier." She said taking her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

Jake and Rose had got very close over the past 2 years she was always partnered with him or Mickey. Only because they spent so much time together Jake had fallen in love with Rose and when he told her she said that she still loved The Doctor and that she always will. Jake accepted this and they became more like brother and sister.  
"It's ok. I know you want to find him and just to let you know I will help you know matter what." Jake replied smiling at her. She smiled back and put her head back on his shoulder.

They didn't know how long they sat like that. Not talking Jake was just there to comfort Rose. It wasn't until Jackie came out looking for them that the moved from the steps and went back into the house. Rose was again forced to talk to some more boring people about some more boring business stuff that she didn't understand. Out the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red hair that she didn't recognise she excused herself again and went to find the mysterious red head.

**Please review I will be very nice if you do! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this chapter is to explain how Donna was at Jackie's party and way The Doctor isn't there.**

_Donna Noble made her way to the control room of the TARDIS to find The Doctor walking around the console with his mind obviously wandering. He had been like this ever since they had left Pompeii.  
"Hey" Donna said walking over to him. This caused him to look up and smile at her.  
"Donna Noble where would you like to go to next then?" He asked cheering up and running around the console like a madman.  
"Doctor are you ok?" Donna asked carefully. He stopped and stared at her before looking back at the scanner  
"Me I'm always ok." He simply said pressing a few buttons.  
"Doctor?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you are not" She said walking over to him and took his hands stopping him from doing anything. "Now tell me what's up?"_

_Donna sat on the captain's chair thinking over what The Doctor had just told her. It was his and Rose's 3__rd wedding anniversary. Donna didn't even know he was married! He explained that she was the only person he had told not even Martha knew. She had asked why he hadn't told anyone and he said that it hurt him to much to say she was his wife when was never going to see her again. She watched him walk around the console now understanding why he is so sad.  
"Right then where do you want to go?" HE asked her again.  
"Don't mind surprise me." She smiled at him she had told him that if he ever needed to talk about Rose then she would listen.  
"I know the perfect place!" he said pulling leavers and pressing buttons. When all of a sudden the console exploded and sparks came flying out everywhere which caused Donna to fall off the chair onto the floor.  
She got up and moved over to The Doctor who was frantically trying to stabilize the TARDIS.  
"What are you doing?" Donna shouted at him  
"It's not me!" The Doctor replied.  
"Well it must be someone and it defiantly not me." She said.  
"I know that it's the TARDIS apparently she wants to take us somewhere completely different to what I had planned." He explained, "So hold on tight. It's going to get a bit bumpy."_

_Once they had landed The Doctor looked at the console which was now burned and the lights had dimmed. "Well it serves you right for choosing somewhere completely different" He thought. As he did more sparks came out of the console.  
The Doctor sighed and looked over to Donna who was now standing outside.  
"Where are we?" He shouted over to her.  
"London" She replied.  
"Well you go and have a look around I need to stay here and fix the TARDIS. I have seen London to many times." HE said removing some of the grates and jumping underneath the console.  
"Yeah ok. Can I borrow the physic paper you know just in case I get bored?" She asked walking over to the big hole in the floor.  
"Yeah just don't cause any trouble." He said not looking up at her. Donna removed the worn looked wallet from his coat pocket and put it in her own. She walked towards the doors when The Doctor's head came out from the floor. "And I want you back by midnight." He smiled to himself when he said that he remember his first ever trip with Rose when she said that.  
"Yeah yeah ok." Donna said closing the door behind her as she walked out. _

_Donna looked around her something was different. It looked like London but it felt different. She looked up and saw that the sky was full of zeppelins and some bloke called Pete Tyler was like some major millionaire or something due to the fact that he face was everywhere. She walked around for a bit until she saw a huge mansion with lots of cars parked outside and loud noise coming from inside. She thought that she would be mad to not take this option to have a party it was only 10 and she was bored but she didn't want to go back to the TARDIS while he was fixing it. So she walked up the drive and pulled out the physic paper and flashed it to the security guard. He let her through._

_When she entered the house she was met by a huge staircase and a hall filled with people. This house was amazing she thought she grabbed a glass of champagne from a waitress and went to have a nose around. As she mingled she found out that this was Jackie Tyler's wife to Pete Tyler '40__th__' birthday. She looked around and saw a dark skinned man dancing with a fair skinned woman she thought it must be his girlfriend she heard her call him Mickey. (Why did that name ring a bell in her head?) It got to quarter to 12 and Donna was about to leave when a blonde haired girl came up to her. _

**Please review and I promise I will hurry up and make The Doctor and Rose reunite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again.  
**Rose  
_Donna  
**Doctor  
**_**TARDIS  
Thats just to let you know who is where.**

Rose decided to go and find out what this red head was doing at the party because she didn't recognize her and no one could get into the party without clearance. As she approached this mysterious women Rose could shake away the fact that the nearer she got to the women the more she felt like she had seen her somewhere before.  
"Excuse me." Rose said causing the women to turn around.  
"Sorry I was just leaving." She said Rose looked at her she defiantly knew from somewhere but couldn't think where.  
"What's your name?" Rose asked wondering if this women was on the guest list.  
"Donna Noble." The women now called Donna replied.  
"I'm sorry but there is no Donna Noble on the guest list so how did you get in?" Rose asked interested to know how Donna managed to get into a house where 4 people who lived there worked for Torchwood.  
"Oh no it's ok I have clearance." Donna said pulling out a worn wallet that looked very familiar. "See" showing Rose a blank piece of paper. Rose immediately knew that this was a physic paper.  
"No you don't that paper is blank!" Rose said taking Donnas' arm gently pulling her away from the crowd.  
"No it says my name on it." Donna insisted.  
"I work for Torchwood everyone there has basic level of physic training and like I said before this paper is blank!" Rose explained trying not to laugh at the look on Donnas face. Rose didn't know anything about this women but she liked her. "Come on come and have a drink."  
"I can't I need to get back to my friend." Donna said moving towards the door.  
"Come on one more drink." Rose said finally persuaded Donna to stay a bit longer.

"So what's your name then?" Donna asked.  
"Rose Tyler. This is my mum's party." Rose said staring over at the dance floor where Jake was dancing with Tony and Ali and Mickey was still dancing with Ayesha (His fiancée).  
"Wait a minute did you say Rose?" Donna said turning to face her.  
"Yeah Rose Tyler." Rose said looking confused. "Why?"  
"Oh my god I know this might be a bit forward but are you married?" Donna said. By this time Rose was really confused who was this women.  
"Um yeah have been for 3 years now." Rose said today was her 3rd wedding anniversary but she didn't think about that too much. Donna know was staring right at her and it was starting to make Rose feel very uncomfortable. Luckily Rose was saved from anymore of this conversation by her 'dad' calling her over to meet some more people even though she was sick of talking to them about what she was going to do when her 'father' died she didn't want to have this conversation with Donna Noble anymore. So she excused herself and went with Pete.

_Donna stood there gobsmacked 'no it can't be there a loads of girls named Rose this was not The Doctor's wife.' She thought to herself. But that would explain the London outside because it was defiantly not the London she knew. Then she came to one conclusion this was the parallel world and the women she was talking to just then was Rose Tyler The Doctor's wife. She looked at her watch which said 12:30 'oh well' she thought 'he will just have to come and find me then I can make him go over to Rose.' She continued to stare at the blonde who was now talking to the women that Mickey was dancing with. _

"Rose you ok?" Jake said walking over to her and Ayesha.  
"Not really no." She said truthfully Ayesha looked at her with concern Ayesha knew about The Doctor because until very recently she worked for Torchwood that's how she met Mickey.  
"What's up?" Jake said now looking as concerned as Ayesha was.  
"Um I was just having a conversation with this women who got into the party using a physic paper by the way I thought the security had the same training as us?" Rose asked.  
"They should do I'll ask Pete later, go on." Jake said pulling Rose and Ayesha away from the dance floor.  
"Well she ask me what my name was so I told her then she started looking at me strangely then she asked if I was married so I told her that I have been for 3 years and she just stared at me it made me really uncomfortable." Rose explained looking over at Donna who was still staring at her. "Look she is still staring." Jake and Ayesha looking in the direction Rose was looking and the all saw Donna staring.  
"What did you say her name was again?" Jake said not taking her eyes off the red head.  
"Donna Noble. Do we know a Donna Noble?" Rose said looking at Jake.  
"I don't think so you said she had a physic paper." Jake said looking back at Rose.  
"Yeah."  
"Then I think we should ask here were she came from don't you Ayesha?" Jake said walking over to Donna.

'_Crap they are walking over to me' Donna thought. Donna couldn't move her feet felt like they were glued to the floor she couldn't believe that she was in Rose Tyler's house. Now they are going to ask her why she is here and how come she knows about Rose. 'Well I will just have to lie and wait for The Doctor if he ever turned up that is._

_**The Doctor had just finished putting the grating back in its place. 'Hm 12:30 where's Donna got to." He thought he didn't really want to go out into London today of all days all he wanted to do is get the day over as soon as he could it just hurt to much. He walked over to the scanner and had a look at the view outside.  
His eyes widened he couldn't believe it.  
'How?' he mentally said to the TARDIS.  
**_**'It was easy for me you wouldn't have been able to do it.' **_**The TARDIS said back.**_**  
**_**'I am really here?' He said not wanting to get his hopes up.  
**_**'Yes you are really here now go and find her!'**_**The TARDIS demanded.  
And with that The Doctor grabbed his coat and ran out the TARDIS to find his wife.**_

**Please keep reviewing. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here  
;)**

"Miss Noble isn't it?" Jake asked Donna when they go to her.  
"Yeah that's right and who are you?" Donna asked back with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.  
"My name is Jake Simmons and this is Ayesha Mason." Jake said offering is hand to shake hers.  
Donna took his hand in hers and said hi to Ayesha. Rose stood there still trying to figure out who this Donna Noble was and where she knew her from because Rose could have sworn that she had seen her before but she just counted put her finger on it.  
"Who you like to come with us away from here so we can ask you a few questions?" Jake said going into full Torchwood mode. He led Donna into Pete's study and Ayesha followed. Rose was still trying to figure out where she knew Donna from and she didn't even notice that Jake, Ayesha and Donna had gone into her fathers study.  
"Rose you alright?" Mickey asked walking over to her snapping Rose out of her trance.  
"Yeah sorry."  
"What's going on why did Jake and Ayesha take that women in there pointing towards the door.  
"Huh? OH they just need to ask her a few questions. Jake's gone all Torchwood on her." Rose laughed a little.  
"Why?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Come in with me and find out." Rose said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

When they entered the room they saw that Donna was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with Ayesha sitting on the desk and Jake standing in front of Donna.  
"How did you get in?" Jake asked but before Donna had the chance to answer Rose said "I told you she had a physic paper."  
"Yeah but all security had the same physic training as us so how did she get past them?"  
"How should I know?" Rose said making her way over to Donna.  
"Why did you ask if I was married or not?" Rose said, Mickey had moved over and put his arms around Ayesha's waist putting his hands on her stomach she was 4 months pregnant and that's why she wasn't at Torchwood at the moment. Torchwood was kind enough to let you have a whole year full pay maternity leave.  
"I am a curious person." Donna said not looking at anyone but keeping her eyes on her shoes.  
"Ok another question. Why were you shocked when Rose told you her name?" Ayesha said leaning against Mickey putting her own hands on top of his. Rose looked at them and thought '_they are so sweet together I wish I had that again.' _Rose gave a sad smile at the pair then put her attention back to Donna. Then it hit her.  
"Oh my God. You were there!" Rose shouted everyone in the room looked at her like she had gone mad or something.  
"Rose what are you talking about?" Jake said moving over to her.  
"You were on the phone talking about a bin and some keys I think it was." Rose said going back to the memory. '_Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there.'  
_"Knew I recognised you." Donna said looking up Rose. Mickey, Jake and Ayesha were moving their eyes between the pair wondering what on earth they were on about.  
"What are you two on about?" Jake finally asked.  
"When I went through to my own world I was talking to this woman about how I had to tell the other women something about a bin." Rose explained not taking her eyes off Donna. "But how are you here?" She added.

_Donna was moved into what looked like a study but the man called Jake and the woman she saw earlier dancing called Ayesha. Rose just stood there not moving and didn't come in the room until a few moments after with the man that she had seen earlier with Ayesha when she called him Mickey. They asked her how she managed to get passed security but she didn't answer because she didn't know then Rose asked why she wanted to know if Rose was married or not. Donna didn't want to tell her just yet she wanted The Doctor to be a surprise if he ever turned up! Sometimes he was completely useless. The Rose shouted something and then Donna remembered. She was talking to her mum on the phone about putting the car keys in a bin by the corner. Then walking up to a blonde women tell her to tell her mum 'that bin there!' The woman was Rose! Then Rose asked how Donna had got here and for once in her life she was silent because she didn't know and defiantly knew that The Doctor didn't know either otherwise he would be here before Donna not bothering to fix the TARDIS first._

"So are you going to answer her?" Ayesha said detaching herself from Mickey and jumping off the desk and moving over towards Donna.  
"Um you see I don't actually know how I got here." Donna said slowly wanting them to believe her.  
"How can you not know how you got here?" Mickey said joining the group.  
"Well if you wanna know how I got into this house then I used to front door like everyone else." Donna said sarcastically, confidence coming back to her.  
"How did you get to become in this world?" Jake asked ignoring Donna previous answer.  
"I honestly don't know sorry." Donna said truthfully.  
"So you just happened to stumbled in by mistake!" Rose asked getting the sense of déjà vu. She thought back to when she met Henry Van Statten and when he had said that to her and The Doctor. That felt like such a long time ago now and it was about 4 years ago give or take.  
"Yeah if that's the way you want to see it?" Donna said looking back at Rose  
"Are you alone?" Ayesha asked, "Or did you come with someone else?"

_Why did they have to ask Donna that she couldn't exactly say 'No I came with The Doctor Rose's husband but he just thinks that it is normal London and hasn't bothered to come and find me yet even though I was meant to be back at the TARDIS over an hour ago' So she did what she does best and lied. (A little bit)  
"No I came with someone else but they don't know that I am here I went out for a bit and found that there was a party here a thought that I might have a little fun. But I should be getting back to them I said I would be back by 12."_

"It's half 1 in the morning surely they would have come looking for you by now?" Rose said.  
"You would have thought so." Donna grumbled to herself.  
"Well I don't think she is so kind of threat to us so I don't think we need to worry?" Mickey said putting his arm on Ayesha's shoulders.  
"But I will go and have a word with the security and see how come she got in." Rose said making her way to the door. "Donna if your friend or whoever they are doesn't come for you, you are very welcome to stay her for the night." And with that se made her way to the front gates of the drive.

**The Doctor had done a lot of running in his life but never had he ran this fast before. All he wanted to do was find her and hold her and never let go not wanting her to disappear from him again. He sped up running through London. He was looking around as he ran. The streets were deserted 'that's odd' he thought 'London: early hours of the morning should be packed but where is everyone?' He pushed the curiosity to the back off his mind and focused only on Rose. To see her again his hearts skipped a beat he ran faster still he couldn't wait to see her blonde hair ad her lovely frame again that frame that fit perfectly with his, to hold her hand and tell her that he loved her and was never going to leave her again. When he came to a empty road he stopped he remembered this road from the first time they were here. They had only really just got engaged and they had Mickey travelling with them so they couldn't really celebrate properly. He looked at the house on the end well you say house more like mansion the Tyler mansion to be precise. The ran towards it when her saw her. She had longer, blonder hair which fell half way down her back and she was wearing very skinny trousers and a very small top. He stopped in the middle of the road a just stared at her. He hearts quicken the pace and they felt like they were going to explode out of his chest. She hadn't noticed him she was to busy talking to the security standing at the gates. He took his eyes off her for a moment to see that they were what looked like hundreds of cars parked on their huge driveway. Having party were they. He went to look back at Rose only to see her making her way back into the house disappearing from his sight. His hand went in his pocket to pull out the physic paper to get past security only to find it not there and then remembered that Donna had it. 'Damn' he mentally shouted. He would have to find another way in to his wife.**

**Please review and I will make Donna slap The Doctor... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not long now till the reunion! **

'_Stupid Spaceman!' Donna thought 'where is he?' It was 2am and the party was still going and looked like it wok for the rest of the night/early morning. Ayesha had gone to bed and after Rose came back in from talking to the security her mum asked her to take Tony and Ali to her room so Rose went to the basement! 'Funny place to have a room?' Donna was now starting to get a bit of a headache due to how much she was drinking. She knew what she was like drunk. She would start blurting things out at random and most properly she would blurt out that she was travelling with The Doctor. Donna went outside to sober up a bit she didn't want to make fool out of herself in front of people she didn't know._

"Rose are you ok?" Jake asked walking over to the window were she was standing looking out at Donna.  
"How did she get here?" Rose wondered out loud.  
"I know what you are thinking." Jake said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug she would need his comfort now if what they were both thinking was true.  
"He said that travel between parallel worlds was impossible but if that was true then how come she is here?" Rose said into Jake's chest.  
"I don't know. But we found our way through." Jake said tightening his grip on her holding her close (in a sister way).  
"What if he found his way here to?" Rose asked pulling away slightly at looked up at him.  
"Then this would be the first place he would look. If he knew where he was the first thought in his head would be you." Jake said letting go of her and putting his arms by his side.  
"But what if he has landed here and has moved on and doesn't want me anymore." Rose said her voice starting to sound shaky.  
"Then he would be an idiot. Who would not want you?" Rose sighed and turned to look at of the window. She was standing in the same spot that she stood many years ago watching the Cybermen march up to the house ready to kill or upgrade the human race. God how she wished something would happen that would call her away to do some work just to get out of the house. She heard Jake walk away and she looked down at her left and made the light shine of the 2 pieces of silver on her ring finger. He engagement ring was gorgeous he had told her that after the time war all he had left was the TARDIS what she wouldn't give to hear those engines again, and that ring the stone was something like a diamond but wasn't and it had to smaller diamonds next to it. And her wedding ring was just a plan silver band. She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. She was brought out of her thoughts when Donna came up to her beaming like an idiot.

**The Doctor walked around towards the back of the house hoping security would be there but that would be very unlikely he thought 'they would have had to strengthen the security especially round the back thanks to that army of Cybermen getting though there. But there was nothing there. He walked up to the fence and used to sonic to force the lock open. 'Wow, no security' He said smiling as he walked up the back of the door. When he got a huge sense of déjà vu. He and Rose had done the same thing all those years ago. He walked up to the staff entrance and used the sonic again. And for the second time he had made his way into the Tyler mansion now all he had to do was find Rose. He walked through the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Oh my God it's you."**

_Donna was sitting there staring out across the gardens of this wonderful house Rose was very lucky and from what she had heard earlier Rose had a very good future when her dad died as she was a multi –millionairess and was going to become leader of Torchwood. But there was one thing Donna still didn't understand if Torchwood had separated The Doctor and Rose then why was Rose working for them. She was trying to figure it out in her head when she saw a very familiar man wearing a brown suit and a long tan coat walking up to the back entrance. Why did he come in the back way then Donna remembered that she had the physic paper so he couldn't get in she ran into the house to find Rose but she couldn't see her. _

**The Doctor turned round and saw Lucy the waitress that he was speaking to last time. So she was still alive and still working as a waitress.  
"Um yeah it's me hi." He said scratching the back off his neck giving her a small smile.  
"How did you get in? All the entrances are meant to be guarded." Lucy explained picking up a tray full of fresh new champagne glasses.  
"The back entrance wasn't but I strongly recommend that it is because you never know what might happen." The Doctor said still in slight shock that he was actually here in the Tyler house, his eyes went to find the way to the party when he found them his hearts stopped for a slight second he was getting closer to seeing Rose, his Rose.  
"What please don't tell me those things are going to come back again?" Lucy said looking scared.  
"What? Oh no they won't" The Doctor said desperately wanting to be in the other room.  
"You sure?" Lucy said stepping towards him. He took a step back towards the door he was closer to it as Lucy was talking to him.  
Lucy was still talking to him but he wasn't listening to her. It was only when he noticed she was still talking that he decided to shut her up and go look for Rose.  
"Listen Lucy I really need to be somewhere right now but nice to see you again." The Doctor said turning around and walking into the main room which was still filled with people. He looked around and saw that it was a birthday party Jackie Tyler's birthday to be exact so the date was 1****st**** February. He smiled to himself when he heard a very drunk Jackie in the background she looked the same as she did maybe even younger he remembered what Rose said to him that horrible day back on Bad Wolf Bay Rose would have a little brother or sister now. He continued to look around for the one girl he wanted to see. **

**Out the corner of her eye he saw a flash of red hair he turned and saw Donna! So this is where she had been for hours she was walking round in a rush over to a window then he saw her again. Rose Tyler talking to Donna Noble. He could feel the corners of his mouth turn up properly for the first time since Rose had disappeared forever only now it wasn't forever. **

Donna was still smiling at Rose.  
"What?" Rose asked looking at her. Donna continued to smile at her.  
"What?" Rose laughed slightly at Donna because she was smiling like an idiot like she did the first time she had met her on that road talking about bins and keys.  
"Oh you will see." Was all that Donna said still smiling, "Come with me." Pulling Rose to the edge of the dance floor.  
"Donna what are you doing?" Rose said still laughing noticing Donna looking over at the other side of the dance floor.  
"Just stand here a wait and see."

Rose looked over to where Donna was looking and that's when she saw the same brown hair and the skinny figure wearing the same brown suit and tan coat that belonged only to her husband.

**Keep reviewing and suggest names for other torchwood workers I am not very good at thinking of names.  
;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have changed the layout a bit to make it a bit more easier to read. Hope you are enjoying this.**

Rose was stuck somehow she felt like her feet had been glued to the floor. She was looking at the face that she hadn't seen in 2 years and the face she thought she wasn't going to see again. He was smiling at her wanting to move himself but like Rose he couldn't move.

"How?" Rose said out loud to Donna standing next to her with tears in her eyes.

"The TARDIS I think." Donna sniffed wiping the tears that had started to fall. Rose managed to take a step towards the middle of the dance floor when the moment was broken by her drunken mother coming over to her.

"Rosie sweetheart can you go and check on Tony and Ali?" She slurred struggling to stand up straight.

"Um not right now mum maybe in a minute yeah?" Rose said not taking her eyes off The Doctor. He was laughing slightly at the sight of her mother.

"No Rose not in a minute I asked you to do it now." Rose broke the gazed from The Doctor's eyes and turned to her mother who was looking quite ill. Rose was about to say something when Donna cut in...

"She said in a minute! She's busy" Donna shouted, Rose laughed as the smile that was on her mums face fell a little and she could tell that she was about to get into a huge argument with Donna. Rose turned her attention to her husband and only heard the conversation when her mother said

"Oh my God it's him!" Jackie turned to her daughter only to find that she was off onto the dance floor.

Rose was practically running across the floor and was pleased to see that The Doctor was doing the same thing. They dodged around the people and finally meet in the middle of the dance floor and ran into each other holding on to each other, her arms tight around his neck and his arms around her waist slightly lifting her off the floor. They were clinging to each other scared that if one of them let go the other would disappear. After what felt like a life time The Doctor pulled back a little enough to see into her eyes. They were glistening with tears and he could tell she still loved him. He lowered his lips to her level and pressed them against hers. This kiss was full of passion and pain and also loneliness. It wasn't long before The Doctor's tongue was in her mouth exploring hers again. Oh how he missed this he was never going to let her go again. Eventually they had to break apart to let Rose come up for air. But they both were breathing heavily foreheads touching tears spilling over the edges of her eyes even he had tears in his eyes. He put Rose back to the floor, his arms still wrapped round her waist.

"Hi." She said breathlessly moving her hands to either side of his face holding his head against hers.

"Hi" He choked out tears finally falling.

She gave a watery laugh and wiped the tears with her thumb. He tightened his grip pulling her into another hug. She buried her face into his coat remembering the smell that she missed so much. When they pulled back he dropped his arms but still held her hand. Not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"You look amazing." He said looking at her she looked at the floor and bit her lip. _'He still think I look good is he insane well he is a bit biased I guess.' _

"Thanks I guess." Rose laughed The Doctor pulled her closer and moved his lips to her ear.

"You do trust me." He whispered she shivered at the feeling of his breath on her again.

"I missed you." She said squeezed his hand which he returned in an instant.

"I've missed you to more than you will ever now." He said pressing a small kiss to her lips. He looked over her shoulder and saw Donna crying her eyes out. To the side of her was Jackie Tyler if looks could kill The Doctor would have used all his regenerations up in one go. He looked at Rose and said,

"I think your mother is going to kill me." Pointing over to her, Rose turned and smiled at her mum and pulled The Doctor over to her and Donna.

"Rose please I don't want to die." The Doctor pleaded.

Rose laughed "Don't be such a baby."

The Doctor smiled it was like him and Rose never got separated but the pain was still there a part of him still couldn't believe that he was here holding Rose's hand. The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts by Donna flinging herself in his arms.

"I am so happy for you." Donna said hugging him tightly.

"Ok Donna I need to breathe." The Doctor coughed trying to get Donna off him. Donna laughed a little and let go of him wiping the tears from her face smiling at both The Doctor and Rose.

"Mum?" Rose said letting go of The Doctor's hand and placing a hand onto Jackie's shoulder bringing her back to the room as she was staring at The Doctor.

"Right yes sorry." She said she had sobered up very quickly upon seeing The Doctor. Rose stepped next to The Doctor again reclaiming his hand with hers.

"Doctor?" Jackie said looking at him unsure if she was seeing things or not.

"Hello Jackie Tyler." The Doctor said smiling at her but moving closer to Rose ready to run if Jackie turned on him.

"Oh my God it's you." She cried throwing her arms around his neck. The Doctor tensed up he never thought that Jackie Tyler would hug him ever again after probably putting her daughter through hell. She let go of him and then came what he was excepting SLAP!  
Jackie's palm made contact with his face. He stumbled back a little _'her slaps were harder this time. What's up with that?'_

"Ow."  
"Mum!"  
"Jackie!" The last voice belonged to Pete Tyler. "Why are you abusing your guests?"

"Look who it is Pete!" Jackie shouted everyone in the room turned to look at the scene unfolding in the room.

"Mum, please stop people are looking." Rose begged stepping between The Doctor and her mum.

"Doctor?" Pete said looking him up and down. "How did you get here?"

"That's what I would like to know." The Doctor said scratching the back of his neck.

"Rose." Jackie shouted.

"What?" Rose said looking shocked why had her mother suddenly shouted at her.

"Tony and Ali." Jackie said then Rose realised that Jackie had asked her to check on them before she had a little reunion in the middle of the room with The Doctor.

"Oh yeah ok I will go and see if they are ok." Rose turned to The Doctor "Want to meet my little brother and sister?"

"Brother and sister?" The Doctor asked puzzled, "How long has it been?"

Rose laughed "2 years, Tony and Ali are twins."

"Ok let's go." Letting Rose pull him out of the room. "Anything to get away from your mother."

Rose smiled at him glad that he was back in her life again. This was the happiest she had been in 2 years.

**REUNION! I promised you there would be.**

**I know i said that Donna would slap him but it is funnier when Jackie does it. ;)**

**Keep reviewing and keep giving me torchwood employee names please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Don't know if anyone is still reading but I will keep updating.**

Rose pulled The Doctor towards the basement where Donna had seen Rose take Tony and Ali earlier. She opened the door and started to walk down the stairs when she turned and The Doctor staring at her.

"Tony and Ali sleep in the basement?" He asked looking confused. Rose laughed she loved the look on his face when he got confused.

"No, my room is in the basement." She explained holding her hand out to him like she was telling him to follow her.

"Ok" He said looking at her strangely but taking her hand anyway letting her pull him along he smiled at the feeling of her hand in his. He had his Rose back and he didnt care how many times he thought that she was back and he was _never ever_ going to let her go again.

They walked down the stairs and The Doctor was met by a large open spaced room. It had hardwood floors. _No carpets._ On the wall was a flat screen TV. Basically it was like a medium sized apartment underneath the house. Rose watched The Doctor's face when she dragged him into her room.

"OK why out of all the rooms in this huge house did you pick the basement I mean it didn't look like this last time did it?" He said looking at 3 doors that were leading off the main room. Rose was standing in the middle of the room looking at him and smiling.

"This room is the only room that is soundproof. It would let sound in or out." She explained with a slight smirk on her face.

"Why did you want a soundproof room?" The Doctor said raising his eyebrows.

"I will put it this way. When me and mum first got here my mum and dad couldn't keep their hands of each other and then since she hadn't seen him for like what 22 years now give or take lets just say I could be on the other side of the house hear them in their room." Rose said shivering slightly at the memory. Even The Doctor shivered a little.

"So now when we have these parties which are a lot cause you know what my mum is like," The Doctor nodded, "Tony and Ali come and sleep down here so they won't get woken up." She kicked her shoes off and a smile of relief spread across her face "Hated those shoes." She said looking at his questioned face.

"Then why wear them?" He said walking over to her.

"Mum said they went with what I am wearing." She said making her way over to one of the doors to what he assumed was where her bed was.

"They do the outfit is very nice." He said looking her up and down studying her again she looked the same but like he said earlier she had seemed to have lost weight.

"Right. Do you wanna come and see them then?" putting her hand against the door she pushed it open and The Doctor saw a small boy and girl both with dark blonde hair. Ali looked exactly like Rose when she was younger he thought. He smiled.

"Very cute." He said looking back at Rose.

They walked back out into the main room and sat down on the sofa, Rose automatically curled up against his chest feeling his double heartbeat. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer resting his face against her hair.

"I've missed this." She said placing her hand over his hearts and closing her eyes.

"Me too." He replied giving a soft kiss into her hair.

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Rose occasionally running her finger up and down his chest and his stroking her hair. When Jake came down looking for Rose not yet knowing that The Doctor was back.

"Rose?" Jake said appearing down the stairs. Rose lifted her head from The Doctor's chest.

"Hum..." She said looking around until she found Jake.

"You ok?" He asked the he saw The Doctor sitting with Rose. "Doctor?"

"Jakey boy." He said cheerfully, "How's life?"

"Um ok." Jake said looking shocked. "How?"

"Donna came with him and they didn't realise where they were." Rose cut in "Isn't it great."

"Yeah it is." Jake smiled feeling happy for the girl that he had learned to finally love as a sister. "Told you didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah no need to sound smug." Rose teased. "No is there any reason why you are here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah work phoned." Jake said watching Rose sigh. "They want all of us in now"

"What is it this time?" Rose asked.

Jake looked from The Doctor to Rose and back to The Doctor.

"It's the void!"

* * *

Rose, Jake, Mickey, Pete and The Doctor got out of a car that Pete had arranged and entered Torchwood. Donna had agreed to stay with Jackie and help keep an eye on Tony and Ali. Each of them placing their hands over a scanner on the wall by the door. This logged that they were in the building. This time it was Rose's time to say that The Doctor was her plus one instead of her always being the plus one.

The Doctor followed them towards the room that neither he nor Rose liked even though Rose worked in it everyday. When he walked in his eyes automatically went to the white wall at the end and thinking of what was on the other side of it. All he wanted was to take Rose away from it and keep running with her.

"What's up?" Rose asked one of the workers by what looked like the main computer.

"Well Mrs Tyler, we have been getting strange reading from the canon since you got back earlier today." She explained The Doctor noticed that she had called Rose Mrs then he looked down at her hand and saw that she was still wearing her rings. He looked at his own hand and smiled at his own silver band on his finger.

"Go on" Rose said folding her arms across her body in interest.

"Then nothing the canon went offline and we haven't been able to get it online since."

"And this is ever since I got back?" Rose asked walking to the computer and looking at the screen. The Doctor watched proudly as Rose talked and instructed her team.

"Doctor?" He was brought out of his thoughts by Rose calling for him waving at him to come over to her and that's exactly what he did.

"What time did you and Donna land here?" She asked looking at him.

"Well I got to the party at around about 10." A voice came from the door. Rose and The Doctor spun round to see Donna standing under the doorframe.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. As he spoke Donna came over to join them.

"Got bored I guess. Rose your mum is scary when she is drunk." She said.

The Doctor snorted, "Only when she is drunk?"

"Shut it you." Rose said hitting his playfully on the arm. "Back to the problem." She looked back at the computer, "right the canon went offline at about half 9 half an hour before you arrived at my house."

"So we caused this canon thing to become offline then?" Donna asked.

Rose was about to answer her when a loud sound filled the room accompanied by bright flashing red lights.

Oh great the alarms.

**Please review ;)  
I will be happy if you do.  
xx**


End file.
